The Apartment
by Falling Rain27
Summary: They met when they were 5. They've been best friends ever since. And in this story, they became roomates. Enjonine One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

The Apartment

* * *

_The day she saw it…_

* * *

They opened the wooden door to the 4th apartment they were about to see.

To her left was the kitchen, with a long white marble island. The cupboards were white and glossy with no handles. "Probably one of those cupboards that open when you press it" she thought to herself. The appliances were stainless steel and new.

There was a big wide open space in front of the kitchen. The living room. It had a humongous shelving unit by the wall on her right. Light was flowing in from the huge ceiling to floor window. She walked over to it and took a look at the view.

You could practically see all of New York City from that window. Something that she always wanted

It was a nice apartment. Clear and open. And full of light. Everything that she wanted. 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, hard wood floors. Absolutely everything.

She stood there, in the middle of the living room, taking everything in. She turned back and saw her best friend, with his back turned toward her, talking to the real estate agent. He was nodding, speaking every now and then. He felt her stare and turned around to look at her, his golden curls bouncing.

"Gabe, I want it." she said

"I think that it can be arranged." He replied back to her.

That was when she grinned.

* * *

_The day they moved…_

* * *

"I get the bedroom with the bathroom." she declared

"And why is that, Ep?" he inquired looking at her with a frown

They were standing in the middle of living room of their new apartment. Boxes all around them. He was bending down, about to open a box, when she basically declared war.

"Because, if you had the bedroom with no bathroom then you would have to walk FROM the bathroom to your bedroom. " she says, as matter of factly. "Which means that you would only be in a towel, and that would be an easy sight for me to see since you are a guy"

"That is incredibly sexist." he retorts

"Yes, it is." she says as she walks over to the long white marble island, to get a new box "But that is the way the world works."

"You are so unfair."

"Yes, but you love me because of it."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and unpack your new room."

She grins.

* * *

_The day she admitted it…_

* * *

It was their housewarming party. All of them had come. Which means that Grantaire had come. Which means that there was a LOT of booze.

She wasn't drunk. He wasn't either. He was usually the one that drove everyone home. He couldn't afford to get drunk. She just had a very good alcohol tolerance level.

Everyone was passed out by the midnight. Well, except her and Enj. They were lying on their new couch, watching Hercules. It was during "I Won't Say I'm In Love" that she looked over and said the three words that she had sworn never to tell him.

"I love you."

Her voice was drawled, sounded like she was drunk. But of course she wasn't. She knew each word came out of her mouth. In that exact order.

"You are so drunk." Was his answer. "I am taking you to bed."

They haven't spoken of the incident since.

* * *

_The day they did it…_

* * *

It was never meant to happen. He was angry. She was needy. A combination that doesn't go well together.

He had just lost a case that he had been working on for weeks. She felt lonelier than ever.

The sexual tension was building up when they were watching their weekly Disney movie. It happened to be Pocahontas this time. He was still fuming when he put the disk in.

They started making out during "Colors of the Wind". It had escalated and by the next morning, they woke up in her bed, naked.

They had agreed to never speak of it again.

* * *

_The day he brought her home…_

* * *

She was devastated to hear that he had started dating again. Even after they had _done it_. It had hurt even more when she realized that he really liked the girl he was dating. _Amelia_. God, she wanted to puke.

Every girl that he ever dated was just in it for his family's money. Every single one. This girl could not be different.

But Amelia was.

And that was what hurt the most. The fact that he actually found someone that actually cared about him. He found someone that _he_ cared about

Someone that he cared about so much, that he brought her home. To meet Eponine. Something that he never did. Never.

And Amelia wasn't even a bitch. She was nice. They got along.

They ended up dating for a longer time than Eponine thought.

They are still dating. Even after 2 months.

* * *

_The day he found out…_

* * *

He had just come home from a date with Amelia. His _last_ date with her. He opened the door, expecting to find Eponine cooking dinner.

She wasn't.

On the island was a letter. Addressed to him. In Eponine's handwriting. He carefully opened it. It was splattered with tear stains.

_Dear Gabe,_

_Hi. I am so sorry that this is so sudden but I think that it has been building up for quite a while._

_I am in love with you. I love you Gabriel Enjolras._

_I have loved you ever since the day that you and I met, when we were 5. I loved you when you accused me of being in love with Pontmercy. I loved you and had my heart repaired every time you broke up with one of your bitches._

_I love you, even now when you are happily dating someone. _

_I am leaving you because I don't think that I can manage pretending to be happy for you. No, I am happy for you. But I just wanted you to be happy with me. _

_I wish you and Amelia good luck. And you can finally have the room with the bathroom. _

_ With all the love in the world,_

_ Eponine_

_P.S: Please do me a favor and go to my bathroom. You will find it on the sink._

He wiped the tears in his eyes and walked over to the bathroom in her bedroom.

And there it was on the sink. A pregnancy test. Positive.


	2. Announcement

As of today, July 5, 2015, I have decided to make a sequel for this fic. It will take some time but I might have it up by the end of August at most. Thank you for reading it and responding so enthusiastically. The sequel will be posted separately and I will make an announcement in this fic once the sequel is posted.

Thanks again!

~Rain


	3. Sequel

It's up.

~Rain


End file.
